Love's a Complicated Thing
by mercedescello
Summary: Anne "Raven" is Harry's twin sister, but only Voldemort and a select few of his followers know this fact. They think of her as their secret weapon. All of her life she has only known evil and working for the followers of Voldemort. What happens when that all changes and she has to make the most important decisions of her life?
1. Chapter 1

Tall cloaked figures gathered around a chair on a platform in a dank dungeon looking room. In the chair was a dark cloaked figure with a snake wrapped around it. Raven didn't really enjoy these meetings and usually avoided them, but this one intrigued her because she was told not to come to it. So, naturally being the curious person that she is, she went anyways disguised under an invisibility cloak.

"My lord, are you sure you want Raven at Hogwarts?" a man with very little hair and a grey beard asked.

"Yes…" Voldemort answered vehemently. "Do you dare to question my decision?"

"No, my lord, I would never," the man said hastily. "It's just we've all heard rumors that Potter and his friends aren't coming back to Hogwarts and if Raven's purpose is to watch Potter then why send her somewhere he isn't going to be?"

"He will go there eventually and besides his beloved Ginny is there. He would always be in contact with her. We need someone there watching for any sign of him!" Voldemort yelled at the man, who quickly stepped back with a bowed head and muttered, "Yes my lord."

Raven smiled to herself as she watched her father be put in his place. Raven's smile immediately left her face when she heard Lucius Malfoy speak next.

"My lord, what if that old bat tells her the truth about who she is? You have to think that Dumbledore told her." Raven stared at him.

"That is a risk I'm going to have to take. If the old bat tells her about her heritage then hopefully she has been raised right to keep fighting for our cause and not join Potter just because he is her brother. I have faith in Raven; she will always be on our side, no matter what." Voldemort said a matter-of-factly.

Raven stood there in complete shock. She couldn't listen anymore as quietly as possible she ran from the room and Apparated to Malfoy Manor. She and Draco had been friends for as long as she could remember. They had grown up together and right now she just needed someone she could trust and she knew that was Draco. She came crashing through the front door and almost flattened Blinkie, the Malfoy's house elf.

"Miss Raven!" Blinkie squeaked as she dove out of Anne's way.

"I'm so sorry Blinkie. Is Draco here?" Raven said helping Blinkie up.

"Don't apologize, Miss Raven. Blinkie is used to it since Draco was a little boy and decided to be a dog for a while. I don't think he ever decided not to be one in my mind, but don't tell him I said that." Blinkie answered dusting herself off.

"Don't worry Blinkie, I agree. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, Miss Raven. I think he is in his room, but be careful Miss Raven. I think Miss Pansy there."

"Of course she is. Where else would she be? Her own house? I will be careful Blinkie, thank you." Raven said as she ran off down the hallway and up the staircase towards Draco's room. When she got there she stood there for a second trying to catch her breath and then knocked loudly on the door.

"Blinkie! I told you not to bother me when I have guests! Go away!" Draco shouted.

Raven shrugged her shoulders and deciding that since she wasn't Blinkie she could go in. This is exactly what she did and immediately regretted it, because she just walked in on Pansy sitting on top of Draco kissing him passionately. She stood there for a second deciding what to do and then took out her wand and yelled "Aguamenti!" Water shot out of her wand completely drenching Pansy and Draco.

Draco stood up furiously and pushed Pansy to one side so that he could see who did it. You could almost see the steam coming off of him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? ANNE!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Raven knew that it would take him a few minutes to calm down, so she just stood there an evil smile on her face. He stood there fuming for another minute or two until Pansy put her hand on his arm and whispered, "I think I'll go now. I'll see you later." She kissed him and then walked towards the door. She glared icicles at Anne as she went past and then she was gone.

"When will you ever learn not to come bursting into a person's room?" Draco said walking over to his dresser and picking up his wand. He muttered something under his breath and the next minute he was dry.

"I don't know, maybe when people actually decide to tell me the truth." She said closing the door and walking over to the window. She felt a tear start to run down her face. Draco came over and put his arm around her saying "What do you mean?"

"I just found out that I'm not who I thought I was." She said and then started sobbing. Draco pulled her into him and held her close. She turned into him and cried softly into his shoulder.

"You're Raven Anne. You're one of the best followers of the Dark lord and the brightest witch of our time. Granger is nothing compared to you." Draco whispered smiling.

She pulled far enough so that she could talk and said "Draco, I'm not a pureblood." His smile vanished immediately.

He stepped away from her and just stared at her. Then after a few moments he said "How is that possible? Wouldn't the Dark lord have killed you by now if he knew that?"

"Well considering whose sister I am you would think so, wouldn't you? I don't know, it seems like I'm important or something."

"Sister? You have siblings? I am so confused."

"You're confused?! Apparently, I have a brother!" she said her voice growing louder as stepped away from him, "Want to know who that is?! It's Harry Potter! Our Arch Enemy! And I thought this year couldn't get any worse!"

Draco stood there staring at her again. "Wait! What? Your Potter's sister? How does that work?" he asked rapidly.

She shook her head sadly and said "I don't know. I really don't know."

"Anne, why did you think this year couldn't get any worse?" he asked inquisitively.

"I… Well… For starters, they're making me go back to Hogwarts; I didn't really like the place to begin with. Second, I won't see my friends, the few that I had. And lastly, I'll be away from my best friend for the longest time ever."

"Your best friend? I thought you were going back to your best friend, the library." Draco said laughing.

Raven, however, wasn't laughing. She just stood there staring at the floor, once Draco's laughing subsided she said in a low tone. "Didn't you ever wonder why I never went back to the library after our fourth year? Of course you didn't. You never really cared what I did unless it directly involved you. I shouldn't have come here. I'm going to go." She turned from him and began walking away.

Draco for the third time that day stared at her dumbstruck as she walked towards the door. He didn't understand her and he was pretty sure that he never would. "Anne, wait." She stopped but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry, that was inconsiderate of me. Would you like to take a walk in the garden? Because I think Pansy will probably be coming back soon." As he said that there was a knock on the door and a high pitched voice on the other side said "Draco? I'm back. Is that thing still here?"

Raven turned around and raised an eyebrow at him saying "Thing? Since when did I become neuter?"

"Shh… do you want her to hear you?" Draco said grabbing her arm and pulling out the door onto the balcony. "This way, I have an escape route."

"Do you escape from Pansy often?" Raven asked as he pulled her over to the right side of the balcony. He shook his head and said "No, I don't usually want to. Mostly my parents and other unwanted guests." He held out his hand out for her. She took it and they went over to the railing. She looked down and there was Draco's broom. "Get on." He told her as he grabbed the broom brought it over the railing and got on it.

She shook her head starting to back away, but he held her hand tightly asking. "What's wrong?"

"You know I have a fear of flying."

"Anne, how many times are we going to go over this? I will not let anything happen to you. Just hold on to my waist." She still seemed reluctant so he added "You could always stay here and face Pansy's interrogation of where I went." Her eyes went wide and she got on behind him. She clung to his waist as tightly as possible and closed her eyes. They took off just as Pansy walked into his room but luckily for them she didn't look on the balcony until they were out of sight.

"Anne?" Draco gasped out when he had landed "Anne, I can't breathe."

She opened her eyes and once she saw they were on the ground she let go. He rubbed his ribs wincing in pain but got off anyways. She was still a little shaky so he helped her off the broom and walked her over to a nearby bench. "Please don't make me do that again."

"What are you going to do when you get married and have to ride off into the sunset on your husband's broom?" he said sitting down next to her and laughing. She shoved him off the bench and said "Well, my husband won't be a jerk like you and he won't make me. We'll just Apparate."

"Good luck finding a husband like that." Draco said picking himself up off the ground and getting back on the bench.

"Oh you're so reassuring. Why don't you be supportive for once? I don't understand why Pansy puts up with you and your negativity."

"Everyone loves me and my pessimism, because it's humorous pessimism. I mean you love me, don't you?" he asked. But she wasn't really listening stared off into space thinking.

"Um… Anne? It wasn't that hard of a question." Draco said after a minute or two.

"Oh, sorry. Of course I do, Draco." His face lit up slightly, but immediately fell when she finished. "You're my best friend; I don't think that I could ever not love you."

"Thanks, I'll remember that." He said turning from her a tinge of disappointment in his voice. Anne didn't seem to notice she simply said, "Why do you think the Dark lord kept me around for so long? I mean considering who I am and that I'm not a pureblood."

"You know Anne I'm really not sure. He obviously is planning to use you against Potter eventually, but I'm sure you already deduced that much." She nodded standing up and starting to pace. Draco let her pace for about five minutes, then said "Anne, could you stop pacing? You're making me sick."

"I'm sorry." She said as she sat back down again. "I just don't know what to do and I think better if I pace. It's sort of a habit now; I don't even realize that I'm doing it anymore."

"You could always ask the Dark lord or one of the death eaters from the meeting." Draco suggested.

"Only if I have a serious death wish. Come on Draco, you know that both of us were told not to come to that meeting. And you also know that is the only reason I went. If they found out that I was there, they would kill me on the spot. Are you trying to get me killed?" She said and then stood up to start pacing again.

"No, of course not, I like you alive." He said as she started to pace back and forth in front of him. "Please don't start pacing again; you're going to make me puke."

She stopped and said "Well, were going to get nowhere fast unless I can be moving while we talk."

"Ok, well, let's actually take a walk then." He said standing up. He took her hand in his and they started down the path. Unfortunately, Pansy had decided to take a walk in the garden until Draco came back from where ever he had gone off to and happened upon Draco and Anne. She saw him take Anne's hand and begin walk away into the depths of the garden. She was furious that he would even think about touching another girl. She waited until they were out of sight then she began to follow them.

"Draco, Pansy is following us." Raven said as they turned the corner and the bench was now out of sight. He looked at her confused. "I'm serious. I saw her as we turned the corner. I bet she saw you take me hand. She is not going to be a very happy person."

Draco sighed, shook his head and said, "Why won't she leave me alone?" Raven shrugged as he continued. "You know I have been meaning to dump her. She's gotten to controlling for my taste."

"You have taste? Since when?" Raven said laughing.

"Hey!" he said indignantly. "I have taste, much better than yours. You're dating Blaise."

"I believe the term is I DATED Blaise. We broke up at the end of last term. Besides Blaise is a good guy, unlike your Pansy. She believes that if you talk to me you're cheating on her but she did more than just talk with that Michael guy. Yes, you have taste. You have about as much taste as a rock."

"I resent that statement."

"No, you resemble that statement." She said punching him softly on the arm. "Ow!" he said rubbing his arm. "I didn't deserve that."

"Oh, yes you did and I didn't hit you that hard. Stop being a baby." She said laughing.

"I'm the baby? I'll show you who the baby is!" he said laughing, picked her up in his arms and carrying her fireman style.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Put me down! Put me down this instant!" Raven screamed at him while she playfully hit his back.

"Draco!?" a high pitched voice screamed from behind them. Draco turned around still holding Raven and said "Oh… Um… Hi, Pansy."

Draco gently set Raven down on the ground and ran his hand through his hair ashamedly. Raven stood there feeling the anger emanate from Pansy and wishing that she could go crawl into the nearby shrubbery.

"Draco. What do you think you are doing?" Pansy said crossing her arms.

"Hanging out with Anne."

"I'm your girlfriend. She's nobody! We all know that she isn't a pureblood!" Pansy was now screaming at the very top of her lungs.

All the color drained from Raven's face, she stared at Pansy in shock. "Pansy!?" Draco yelled. "How dare you? I want you to leave right now!"

"But Draco, I…" Pansy started saying but Draco interrupted her. "I don't care! Get out!" He turned his back on her and putting his arm around Raven guided her away from Pansy. They walked for some time in silence. Then Anne said "Thank you, Draco."

"Anne, I… Uh…"

"All you have to say is you're welcome. I don't need an explanation."

"Ok, if you say so."

There was more silence as they walked, then Raven suddenly stopped dead in tracks and said, "You've known, haven't you? You've known all this time and never said anything."

Draco stood there his back to her and said nothing so she continued "How could you do something like this to me? I thought you were my friend." Draco turned but before he could answer, she Disapperating leaving him standing there with his thoughts.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Raven Apparated to the Weasley's house, in the hope that Hermione would be there. She went up to the front porch and knocked on the door. She heard a scraping of chairs and some muffled voices and then the front door swung open revealing a very surprised Fred Weasley.

"Uh… Anne? What are you doing here?" He didn't get much of a verbal answer because the next thing he knew she had thrown her arms around his neck and started sobbing. He stood there for a second in shock not sure what to do but luckily for him he was rescued the next minute by Hermione and Ginny who walked in from the living room. They stared for a second at the scene before them then began shouting excitedly "Anne!? What are you doing here?" They managed to get her to release Fred to whom she immediately began apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry Fred. I don't know what came over me. I just been having a rough day." She said as Hermione and Ginny sat her down on the couch in the living room.

"Hey, no worries. It's fine. Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please. Could I have some water and a fire whiskey?" she asked him. He stared her for a second wondering if she was being serious. She looked completely serious so he went to go find what she asked for.

"So, Anne, why are you here?" Hermione asked once Fred was out of earshot.

"I have a serious problem. And I don't even know all the details. I just know that everything that I thought was true isn't." Raven said fidgeting slightly with her hands.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked curiously.

"You have to promise me one thing." They both nodded and she continued "Don't hold anything I'm about to tell you against me, please. I have done some things in my life that I am not very proud of."

"We promise not to hold any of it against you." Hermione said taking Raven's hand in hers and Ginny nodded her agreement.

"Thank you. I guess I should start from the beginning and to do that I have to show you something." Raven said as she carefully pulled her hand from Hermione's grasp. She took a deep breath and then rolled up the sleeve so that they could see the dark mark. They both gasped and stared at her.

"I've had this mark ever since I could remember. All I've ever known is being a death eater. All the people around me except when I'm at school are ones. And just to let you know the original reason I became friends you was to get to Harry. They needed to know his every move and they thought I would be the perfect spy. That has been my job the past six years at Hogwarts, they told me to make sure that the sorting hat placed me in Gryffindor. I thought he placed me there because I asked him to, but it turns out it was because of my heritage."

*Flashback*

"Draco, I'm so nervous. What if the hat won't put me in Gryffindor?" an 11-year old Raven asked.

"Of course it will. Just make sure to ask politely." Draco whispered back.

"Will we still be friends? I mean even though I won't be in Slytherin?"

"Of course, Anne. I would rather be put in Hufflepuff than not be friends with you. Come on they're opening the doors." He said grabbing her hand, pulling her into a dark haired boy. She let go of his hand and he didn't seem to notice because he was confronted by a beautiful dark haired girl.

"Oh, excuse me." She said helping the boy up. He had messy black hair and had the most amazing green eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Harry Potter." He said holding out his hand to her. She took it graciously and said "Hi, Harry. My name is Raven, but I prefer to go by Anne."

"Well, Anne, these are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." He said gesturing to the bushy haired girl and red-headed boy next to him.

"It's nice to meet you both."

Ron just stared at her infatuatedly his face turning redder by the second, but Hermione spoke up immediately saying "I'm pleased to meet you as well. How much do you know about Hogwarts? I've read Hogwarts: A History three times now, there is so much to learn about where we go to school. And yet we are going to learn all sorts of magic! What house do you want to be in?"

"I don't know which one do you want to be in?"

"I'm not sure yet, they all sound great."

"What about you Harry?" Raven said turning to face him inquisitively.

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor like my parents, but as long as I don't end up in Slytherin, I'm good."

"Cool. I think I'll just have to let the hat pick for me, because I have no idea. What about you, Ron?"

He didn't seem to hear her, but Harry elbowed him back into reality and he said "Oh… Um… Gryffindor like my parents, I guess. No Weasley has ever been in any other House; I'd hate to be the one who breaks the tradition."

"Of course." Raven answered laughing. "You know I've never really been one for tradition."

"Tradition, you know, is about as bad as rules. Don't you think so, Fred?" Said a voice from behind Raven. She turned around and found herself face to face with two tall red-heads.

"I agree George. Are these three bothering you miss?" the cuter of the two asked.

"No, of course not. You two are funny though, I like you. I'm Anne, by the way." She said laughing harder at their antics.

"Nice to meet you, Anne. I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother George."

Just then Draco seemed to realize that Raven wasn't with him anymore and began to wave her down. She politely excused herself saying "Oh… sorry but I have to go. Draco looks like he's going to wet himself. But I hope to see you all at the feast. Bye!" She ran over to Draco and said "What? They were just getting to like me and you had to go and pull me away."

"Sorry, but I have some awesome news." He said excitedly

"If it has to do with that dark haired girl, I don't want to hear it." She said tapping her foot impatiently and glaring at him.

"Oh…" he said as his face fell. "I guess I'll let you get back to your new best friends now."

"I hate it when you do that." She said stamping her foot at him. "Fine tell me, but fast. I think we have to go in soon."

"Ok, short version. I met a really pretty girl, her name is Pansy and she agreed to go out with me."

"You have as much taste in girls as a rock does in clothing." She said walking away from him and back to her new friends.

"Sorry about that." She said when she was back in earshot of the group again. "I really think there is something mentally wrong with him."

"Are you friends with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"We've grown up together, he isn't as bad as he seems. So, to answer your question, yes I am friends with Draco Malfoy." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"You do realize that bad company always corrupts good morals." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

Before anyone could dispute this statement, a tall older looking woman clapped her hands and began speaking. "First years, listen up. Please go and stand to the left of the doors so the older students may enter the great hall." There was a lot of shuffling as everyone tried to move out of everyone else's way. Fred and George waved good bye and said they would save seats for them. Soon all the first years were waiting for their name to be called. Several names were called and then Raven

"Raven Beetle." The older looking woman who had now introduced herself as Professor McGonagall said. Raven slowly walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head and Raven almost fell out of the chair as it started talking.

"Hmm… Where to put you? You have the brains for a Ravenclaw, just like your mother. But you have a willingness to break the rules, like your father. There is something different about you; you have an evil your parents never had. You would do wonders in Slytherin, absolute wonders. But you don't want Slytherin, do you? You want to be in Gryffindor. Why? You are very good at occulmency; I can't get very far into your thoughts. Hmm..." The hat paused for a second thinking and then shouted "Gryffindor!"

END FLASHBACK

"Anne? Anne, are you ok?" Hermione was saying waving her hand in front of Raven's face.

"Oh…" Raven said startled, "yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something the Sorting Hat said back in our first year about my parents. I just thought it was demented."

"What is your Heritage?" Ginny asked.

Raven didn't answer immediately and Hermione said "You don't have to say right now, but it might help us understand."

"The problem is I don't really understand it myself. I only know a limited amount of information. All I know is that apparently Harry is my twin brother." Hermione and Ginny both gasped and just stared at Raven dumbfounded.

Hermione was the first to recover and started spluttering "What? How? That can't be possible. I mean wouldn't have Dumbledore have tried to find you and tell you? Why would he let you become a Death Eater?"

"I don't know the answer to that. I'm sure that he knew, but he must have had his reasons for not telling me. I think he tried once, but I never payed much attention to anything he said to me. I was under the impression at that point that he was the enemy so I stayed away from him. I really am sorry about that now because now I know that he was trying to protect me from myself and others."

"What others?" Fred asked standing in the doorway holding Raven's drinks. While she was formulating an answer he came over to the couch and handed her the drinks then took a seat in a chair opposite her. Raven downed the fire whiskey in one gulp and then said "Draco Malfoy, for one. Along with Blaise and the two goons that follow Draco around all the time. Basically, all the people that I hung out with during school with the exception of you all."

"Why did you hang out with them?" Fred asked.

"I thought that they were my friends. I had grown up with them and eventually I ended dating one or two of them. I didn't know anything else, so I just stayed in my comfort zone."

"But you saw the way that they talked to us; you knew that they hated us. Why did you still hang out with them after that?" Fred asked again.

"Fred," Raven sighed "You have to understand that I was on a mission to pretend to be your friend. I wanted to treat you like they did but since I was in Gryffindor and was supposed to be your friend I didn't. I'm glad I didn't, it would've made sure that I couldn't have ever come to see you like this and tell you everything that I am telling you right now."

"Oh… When did you stop wanting to treat us like that?"

Raven didn't have a chance to answer this question because just then Harry and Ron came in. She quickly covered arm back up as they stared at the scene before them and then Harry said "Hey, Anne how are you?"

"I'm doing well Harry. How about you?"

"Just great. What are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh… I just came to see Hermione and Ginny. I was bored at home, so I decided to come see if anything interesting was happening here. I really should be going though, my parents will be wondering where I am. It was nice to you see you all again. Bye." She said getting up and hugging Hermione and Ginny. She then walked to the door, but Fred followed her and put a hand on her shoulder saying "Anne, I want to know the answer to my question before you leave please."

She didn't turn to face him but simply said "Since fourth year, when Cedric died. When I watched him die I knew that there was something wrong in my thinking and all the other Death Eaters." She then reached for the door handle to leave, but her hand never reached it. Fred grabbed her, pulling her around to face him and his lips crashed onto hers. She kissed him back for a split second then her mind screamed at her. _Anne! What the hell are you doing? _She pulled away and said. "I'm sorry I have to go." She threw the door open and ran outside. Once outside she Apparated home to her room and flung herself onto her bed sobbing.

Not five minutes after she got home there was a knock on the door and a familiar voice said "Anne? Please let me in. I want to explain everything to you. Please, Anne. I can't live with myself knowing that you're mad at me."

She sat up drying her tears and then less convincingly then she wanted she said "Go away, Draco. I can't talk right now."

"Then I will explain from here." He paused to see if she would reply and then continued "I have known about your heritage ever since our first year at Hogwarts. I had to promise not to tell you under any circumstances. It never made me think differently about you, Anne. I never really thought about it when we were together. I just accepted it and moved on with my life. I never thought that you would find out." She heard his fist hit the door as he continued. "Please believe me when I say that I love you no matter what and always want to be your friend. I thought I was protecting you by not telling you. Please forgive me; you know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Please, if you could see me you would know that I am begging you on my knees."

Raven didn't answer him. She simply turned her back on the door and walked over to the window. She loved the stars they seemed so perfect and that nothing would ever harm them or her if she were there. She stared at them wishing they could take her out of her misery. You know that he would never do anything to hurt you. Let go of your wounded pride and forgive him! Her mind screamed at her.

"Anne?" Draco's voice seemed far away and sad. "Please?" She sighed and then walked over to the door and opened it. She found before her, Draco Malfoy on his knees in front of her door with tear stains down his face. He looked up hopefully at her and she said "You are a real piece of work, Draco Malfoy. You are a real piece of work."

Reviews keep me writing!


	3. Chapter 3

Fred just stared after Anne, and then went back to the living room. There, he found Ron interrogating Hermione and Ginny on why Anne really came to visit.

"She told you, Ron, she was bored at home and decided to come say hi." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Come on, Ron." Ginny said sternly "Do you think that we would really keep anything from you?"

"Yea, I do! Why did she cover up her arm when we came in?" Ron asked accusingly. "What aren't you telling us?"

Neither Hermione nor Ginny answered, they just looked at each other. It was Fred who answered "Ron, let it go. She obviously came to confide in Hermione and Ginny, not you. If she wanted you to know why she came to visit she would've told you straight out. You don't own her, Ron."

Everyone stared at Fred for a second and then Harry said "What was that about Fred?"

"Nothing…" he mumbled in reply. "I'm going to go bed." He walked off with everyone staring after him very confused.

"I never bloody said that I owned her." Ron said dejectedly after Fred had gone.

"Well, I'm going to find out what's wrong with Fred." Ginny said getting up from the couch. She went up the stairs to Fred and George's room. She knocked lightly, but nothing happened. She knocked harder and she heard Fred voice "Go away, Ron!"

"It's not Ron." She said, "It's Ginny. Can I come in?" The door opened and she was admitted. "What do you want Ginny?" he asked tiredly.

"I want to know what happened when you walked Anne to the door. Something's happened to put you in such a weird mood; I want to know what happened. Please tell me, Fred. Maybe I can help."

"I doubt it, but I'll tell you only if you promise not to breathe a word of it to anyone else." She nodded solemnly and he continued. "I kissed her, Ginny. I just couldn't help myself. I've liked her for so long and to see her so sad… I know I shouldn't have done it, but I did and now I don't know what to do." He hung his head dejectedly as he finished.

"I'm sorry, Fred. But how did she react? Did she kiss you back?" he nodded slightly saying "yea, but only for like half a second. I don't think it counts."

"Oh, but it does. If a girl kisses any guy back, even if it's for a split second, it means she likes him back. When we are kissed, our subconscious kicks in and takes control. Then we realize what were actually doing and stop. She kissed you back, Fred. That means in her heart she wanted you to kiss her and she wanted to kiss you back. It's what her head is telling her that is the issue here."

"Really?"

"I'm a girl, Fred, I should know." Fred contemplated this statement for a minute and then said "I guess you're right. What do you think I should do now?"

"Apologize to her."

"What? But you just said…"

Ginny interrupted him saying "I know what I said but if you want to actually admit that she likes you, you have to act as if you think what you did was wrong. Explain to her that you like and keep apologizing profusely for not asking if she liked you back before you kissed her."

"Ok, I will. I am trusting you Ginny if this does not work then it is your entire fault. And also, you better not tell anyone what I just told you, otherwise I tell Harry about you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Ginny said shocked.

"Oh, yes I will. If you tell I'll tell, ok?"

"Fine. I'm going to back down stairs and try to come up some lie to them about why you acted so weird." Ginny said walking towards the door.

"Tell them I was upset because Anne said that she is dating Malfoy and we got into an argument over whether or not he was right for her."

Ginny nodded and then ran down the stairs back to the living room. When she arrived she was bombarded with questions from all sides.

"What's wrong with Fred?" Hermione asked

"Did he tell you anything?" Harry asked.

"Does he think that he owns her?" Ron asked angrily.

"Whoa! One at a time, people. Yes, Harry, he told me what was wrong. No, Ron, he does not think that he owns Anne. You're a bloody idiot if that thought ever crossed your mind. Anyways, he told me she said that she was seeing someone and he didn't think that the person she was seeing was the right guy for her. They got into an argument and then she left."

"Oh…" Ron said a little relieved. "Did he say who it was?"

"Yes, but he asked me not to say. And no I'm not going to tell you, no matter how much you beg." She said resolutely as she got imploring looks from everyone.

"Fine, I'm going to bed." Ron said getting up from his chair and walking out of the room. Hermione soon followed him, leaving Ginny and Harry alone in the living room.

"Ginny," Harry said patting the spot next to him on the love seat "It's Malfoy, isn't?"

She sat down next to him and nodded slightly but then immediately shook her head no. "No, Harry, that's no it at all. Fred kissed her, as she was leaving today. Anne kissed him back but then ran away. He was confused and needed some help. You can't tell anyone, especially not Ron."

"I won't if that is what you wish. But I didn't think that Fred liked her, we all know that Ron does. He has ever since he met her, that day at Hogwarts. She didn't just come to visit because she was bored at home, did she? Why did she come, Ginny?"

"I can't tell you Harry. That is her secret and belongs completely to her. I have no right to tell you or anyone else for that matter. Please, don't ask me again." She asked him pleadingly. He nodded as his hand caressed her face fondly. "You are the most loyal person that I know, Ginny Weasley."

"Thank you, Harry. That means a lot to me. I should go to bed." She said getting up from the love seat and beginning to walk towards the door. Harry sighed, getting up to follow her upstairs. Suddenly, she stopped and turned to face him. "Isn't your birthday tomorrow?" she asked randomly.

"Yes, it is. Thanks for remembering?" he said confused. Next thing he knew her lips had connected with his. From instinct, his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer as her arms wrapped around him as well. But just as suddenly as she kissed him, she stopped and whispered "Happy Birthday, Harry." Then she was gone, leaving him standing in the living room alone and completely confused.

Keep up reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

"You are a real piece of work, Draco Malfoy. You are a real piece of work."

"Does that mean you forgive me?" he asked hopefully standing up.

"Yes, it does." She answered turning and walking back into her room. She sat down on the window sill; he followed her into to her room, closing the door and taking a seat on her bed.

"Why didn't you tell me, Draco?" she asked after a while.

"I wasn't allowed to, Anne. Please believe me, I would've told you if I could."

She shook her head laughing a little and said "No, you wouldn't have. Don't pretend that you would've. I know you to well for that."

He stared at her for a second and then said "so that's what you think of me? That I would purposely willingly keep secrets from my best friend, especially when they concern her?"

She didn't answer. There was a long silence then Draco said "Answer me, Anne."

She turned to face him and he saw the tears running down her face. "No, Draco, that's not what I think of you at all. You are loyal to your friends, I know that." He stood up and came over to her putting a hand on her shoulder. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him crying softly into his shoulder.

"Anne, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry." He said smoothing her hair with his hand. She cried for a few more seconds and then her sobs subsided. She gently tried to pull away, but he held her close saying "No, stay. I like it when we're like this. Close." She stopped and they stood there until there was a knock at the door and her father's voice on the other side said "Anne? Your mother and I need to talk to you. Come downstairs right now."

She pulled away and this time he let her go. "Stay here." She said, "I'll be right back." She left the room and went downstairs. She found her parents in the kitchen talking in hushed tones. They stopped when they saw her, everyone just stood there for a second then her father said "We have to tell you something, Anne. Come sit at the counter." She sat down and he continued "You know that you must return to Hogwarts soon, and I would like to give you the choice not to go."

"The Dark Lord has ordered it, father. I must do as he says." She answered simply.

"But tomorrow is your seventeenth birthday, and on that day the spell that is protecting your brother will be broken."

"I don't have a brother. What are you talking about?" she answered trying to look and sound as confused as possible.

"Anne, what were about to tell you is going to get your mother and I killed. But we must do it; we should've done it a while ago. You're not our daughter, Anne. You are the daughter of James and Lily Potter, which means you are the twin sister of Harry Potter." He paused letting it sink in and then continued "You were given to us when you were days old. We were to watch over you and protect you. You were to be our secret weapon against Potter. We love you Anne, even if you are not really our daughter. We decided that you needed to know since; the Dark Lord has ordered you to Hogwarts. I don't any way to get you out of it. You have the Dark Mark and he owns you completely."

Anne rolled up her sleeve and looked at the Dark Mark. She sighed, inwardly cursing her past life. "I know, but there has to be a way to get it off. I will go to Hogwarts and will find a way. Then I will come back, and kill him." She said and walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs to Draco leaving her parents completely dumfounded.

"They told you, didn't they?" Draco said when walked back into her room. She nodded slightly and then noticed that there was an owl at the window. She went over to it and opened the window. The bird flew in, placing letter on her desk and left, not waiting for a reply. She looked at the letter and recognized the handwriting as Fred's. She turned away from it and back to Draco.

"I'm going to Hogwarts." She stated confidently

"What? Why?"

"I have to find a way to get rid of this mark. The only place that would have any information on how to do that is the Hogwarts' library. I am going help my brother get rid of Voldemort forever and I think the best way to do that is to be inside the castle."

"I won't see you for a while then, will I?" he asked sadly.

She shook her head and said "Not till Christmas, probably. I can't risk writing to you either. It would look very bad if letters from the suspect in Dumbledore's murder are found addressed to me. Or someone could potentially recognize your owl. I'll miss you very much, though."

"I could always come up with an alias and get a new owl. I can't go that long without talking to you, Anne. I just can't" he told her wrapping his arms around her.

"I know, Draco. I'm sorry about this whole thing." She said quietly. They stood there for a while and then Anne said "I think you should go. I have some stuff I need to do before I leave for Hogwarts."

"Ok, I'll see you later." He said giving her a hug and then Disapperating. She ran over to the letter on her desk and ripped it open. It read:

_Dear Anne,_

_I'm very sorry about kissing you before you left our house today. I wasn't thinking straight. I've liked as a friend you since the first time I met you as a little first year, but as we got older I realized that I liked you more and more. I don't want to presume things, but I think that I might love you Anne. I should've told you all of this before I kissed you, then I might've still had a chance with you. I'm sure you're mad and upset right now. I am terribly sorry about what happened. I hope that you can at least forgive me enough to let me still be your friend. Again, I am so sorry and please forgive me._

_Love_,

_Fred_

Anne stared at the letter for a while, a tear slide down her cheek and landed on the parchment. She didn't know what to do. She had liked Fred for forever, but she couldn't put him in danger right now. Too many things are unknown. She knew what she had to do, but it didn't make it any easier. She hung her head in defeat and Apparated to the burrow again. But this time she Apparated to the back yard and started throwing small rocks at Fred's bedroom window. It didn't take long before Fred threw open the window to start shouting at whatever was throwing rocks but stopped and just stared mouth open at Anne.

"Fred!" she whispered as loud as she dared. "Get down here, now!"

He seemed to snap back into reality and whispered "Ok, hold on a minute." He disappeared into his room and a few minutes later he reappeared at the back door. He walked out to her and stood a few feet in front of her. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I had to talk to you." She said tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "About your le-letter" She caught herself almost sobbing now. She took a deep breath before she continued. "I'm sorry Fred, but I can't. Not now, not when everything that I have ever known is crumbling down around me and you-know-who is still alive."

"Does that mean that you like me?"

She didn't answer, but simply nodded her head slightly. They just stood there not knowing what to do or else to say. Then Anne walked over to him, rapped her arms around him and said "I love you, Fred Weasley. Don't ever doubt that."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and said "then why are you letting me go?"

She didn't answer, but instead kissed him. He pulled her even closer to him, his hand running through her hair. They stood there for a second and then she pulled away. Just before she Disapperated she said "Because I love you." Then there was a snap and she was gone. He stood there for a while until someone opened the back door.

"Fred, darling? What are you doing out here?" his mom asked concerned as she walked over to him and began to lead him inside.

"Oh," he said struggling for an answer "I thought the stars looked extremely pretty tonight and decided to come and look at them for a while."

She didn't quite believe him since it was mostly cloudy but decided not to push it and said "Ok… well, why don't you go to bed?"

"Yea," he said absent mindedly. "Goodnight, mum." He went upstairs and climbed into bed. He drifted off to sleep thinking about the last words Anne said to him.

please, please, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was standing terrified in front of Voldemort. He wasn't quite sure what the hell he was thinking, coming to Voldemort, but he was there now and he had no way out.

"What do you want Draco?" Voldemort asked frustratedly.

"I would like request to go to Hogwarts with Raven, my lord."

Voldemort stared at Draco skeptically for a few moments and said "Why?"

"I don't think that it's right for us to send her alone into enemy territory. I think she needs back up."

Voldemort didn't say anything for a while; he just stared skeptically at Draco causing him to shift uncomfortably under Voldemort's gaze. Finally, Voldemort said "I agree, Draco. Very good of you to think of her like that."

"Thank you, my lord." Draco said bowing before Apparating to his house. He went to find his parents, who were in the dining room eating dinner. They looked up when he came in.

"Um… mother… father… I have something to tell you." He took a deep breath. "I'm going back to Hogwarts with Anne."

His father got the you-better-listen-to-me look and said "No, Draco, you are not. The Dark Lord specifically said that Anne was to go on this mission alone. You are mistaken." Deciding that the conversation was over he went back to his dinner.

"No, father, you are the one who is mistaken. I just spoke with the Dark Lord and it seems that he has changed his mind." Draco told him coolly.

Lucius's fork dropped from his hand and landed on his plate. He just sat there and stared at his son. Draco continued "I just wanted to let you know that I will be leaving tomorrow to go to Anne' house until we leave for Hogwarts, since I am her body guard. So, I will go pack now, goodnight." With that Draco left. He went to his room and called for Blinky. Once he and Blinky had packed everything he needed he sent an owl to Anne telling her to expect him at about 9am the next morning and he had something very important to tell her.

Anne was almost asleep when she heard a faint knocking on her window. Drawing her wand she cautiously went over to it and threw open the curtains with her wand at the ready. She quickly lowered it once she recognized the owl as Draco's. She opened the window allowing the owl to fly in and land on her desk. She took the parchment from the owl and read the contents.

_Anne,_

_I will be at your house tomorrow at about 9am. I have something very important to tell you._

_Love,_

_Draco_

She was slightly confused by the letter, but she knew that Draco had a mind of his own and did what he wanted. So, she didn't worry about it too much. She crawled back into bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Anne was awakened by a loud knocking at her door. She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. It said 9:03.

"Crap!" she shouted as she jumped out of bed. She ran to the door turning the light on in the process. She opened it and there stood Draco. His eyes went wide when he saw her and she looked down to see what he was looking at. She turned beet red when realized that all she had on was a sports bra and some really short shorts. "Um… hold on one second, ok?" she said slamming the door and racing to her closet. She put on the first decent clothing she could find, which was a pair of jeans and a weird sisters t-shirt. She ran back to the door and opened it again. This time Draco just came right in without even looking at her. She closed the door and turned to face him.

"You did get my letter, right?" he asked credulously.

"Yes, I did. I just overslept, sorry." She answered sheepishly. "What do you need to tell me?"

"Well, um… The Dark Lord's has changed his mind a little about you going to Hogwarts." He saw fear come across her face and quickly added "Oh, don't worry, your still going. It's just he decided to assign you a body guard to go with you." She stared at him disbelievingly and then said "I do not need a body guard."

"I know. Don't think of this person as a body guard think of this person as a helper. Let's say this person wants to help you find a way to get rid of the Dark Mark. And the only way this person could think of to help you was to ask the Dark Lord to allow the person to accompany you to Hogwarts as a bodyguard."

"It's you, isn't it?"

"Oh you're just too smart for me." He said laughing. "You don't seem too excited. Do you not want me to come?"

"Of course I want you to come. I'm just shocked really. I don't understand the Dark Lord letting you come with me. He was very adamant about me coming alone… I just don't get it… something's going on."

"Why must something be going on? Why must the Dark Lord changing his mind mean something is wrong?" Draco asked vehemently.

"Oh don't go get your feathers all rumpled. I am just saying that I asked the Dark Lord several times to let you come with me and each time he violently opposed it and the last time I asked he said he would kill you if I asked again. That's why I am so confused."

Draco didn't know what to say. He stood there staring off into space and pondering everything she just told him for a while and then said. "I don't know Anne, I don't know. But I do have a really bad feeling about this now. I didn't know that you had asked him to let me accompany you. Why did you ask?"

"I was scared, much like I am now. I was scared because I had never been at Hogwarts without you there. I didn't think that I could do it on my own."

"Well, I guess we have no choice now. But were you beginning to think that you could do it on your own. I mean were you prepared to go without me?"

"Yes, I was. But I do feel safer with you there with me, all the same. There is one little glitch that we're going to have to work out."

"I am head girl and for you to do your job as bodyguard effectively we are going to have to find a way to make you head boy. And I don't know how we are going to pull that off. Are we even sure that they will let you back in?"

"Dumbledore offered me a spot in the Order before he died; I think the old bat will honor that. If not… we'll find a way. We always do."

"Just promise me one thing." She said staring deeply into his eyes.

"Anything."

"You won't get hurt." She said as a single tear trickled down her cheek. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Then whispered in her ear "I promise."

tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later, Anne and Draco were at the train station on their way to Hogwarts. After a lot of pleading, well worded letters to the Headmistresses and several meetings with her, Draco had been admitted to Hogwarts and given the position as head boy. The second mostly due to Anne threatening to refuse the head girl position if someone else was chosen to be head boy.

They were both very aware of the stares they were receiving as they walked onto platform 9¾. Draco walked with is head bowed trying to hide his face but Anne walked bravely over to the Weasleys who were saying goodbye to Ginny. Fred looked sadly at Anne, and she almost burst into tears right then and there, but managed to control herself. Everyone said hi and gave her a hug, then just stared at Draco dumbstruck. They had all been told the night before that Draco had joined the order but they didn't know that he had been let back into Hogwarts.

"What is he doing here?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Draco has been assigned as my bodyguard as well as being appointed to head boy." Anne said indifferently watching Fred leave and walk to the waiting room.

"WHAT?!" Pretty much everyone said at once.

"Look, you may not like it, but he's here. He's on our side and he's here to protect me so just get over it." Anne told them exasperated. "I'm going to use the restroom before we board." She walked over to the girl's lavatory and went inside. Once she was inside, she Apparated to the waiting room and locked the door. Fred was sitting in one of the chairs farthest away from the door. He stood up when he saw her and she went over to him.

"I didn't know he was going with you." Fred said sadly.

"I know. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but I didn't know till two days ago. There was nothing I could do about it." She said looking at the ground. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and she wrapped her arms around him as well. They stayed like that for seemed ages, until someone started knocking on the door.

"Fred?" came Mrs. Weasley's voice "Is Anne in there with you? We can't find her."

"You should go." he whispered in her ear. She nodded. "No mum, she isn't here. I haven't seen her."

Slowly, they let go of each other and Anne took a step away to Apparate. But Fred caught her hand, pulled her into him and kissed her. Mrs. Weasley began pounding on the door again and shouted "Fred Weasley! Open this door, right now!"

"I have to go." Anne said and then Apparated away.

Fred sighed and walked over to the door unlocking it and letting his mother in. "Where is she?" his mother said looking around.

"Mum, I told you already. She's not here. I don't know where she is." Fred told her exasperated.

"Then why was the door locked?"

"I guess it locked when I closed it when I came in. I don't know. Let's go home." He said and then Apparated. His mother sighed and then went back out to help find Anne. It didn't take long since Anne came practically out of now where and found them.

"Where did you go?" Draco asked her.

"Well, I decided to go for a walk and went over to one of other bathrooms on the other side of the platform. Sorry, I didn't mean to get everyone worried. Look we should get going we have a prefect's meeting on the train." She said and then boarded the train. Draco followed her and they walked down the hallway to the prefect's compartment. Anne walked into the compartment but Draco hung back a second. Anne pocked her head out the door and said "Come on, Draco. You got to get it over with sooner or later."

He nodded, gulped, took a deep breath and then walked inside. He immediately regretted it. If looks could kill he would be dead times about eight. He was never more thankful for Anne in his life.

"Ok, people, stop staring at Draco. He is the new head boy this year and…" she didn't get much further because of the cries of indignation and disapproval. "Shut Up!" Anne shouted her eyes blazing. "That is enough from all of you! Let me get one thing straight. Draco is here because I asked him to come, alright? The Professor McGonagall let him in, so get over yourselves! He does not work for Voldemort, he is a double agent. We asked him under veritaserum. Anyone caught or even suspected of trying to hurt him or threaten him in anyway, will have to deal with me and then I will send them to the Professor McGonagall's office. Is this understood?"

There was a chorus of nods and a couple "yea, ok." So, she continued. "Ok, well let's actually get down to business. You each need to pick a password for your houses. The password to the prefect's bathroom is…" she dug in her pocket for the letter. Once she found it, she opened it and said "pears. Ok, any questions?"

She looked around the room and realized who all was there. Neville, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, several people she recognized but whose names she couldn't remember and then she saw Pansy, who was raising her hand quietly. "Yes, Parkinson?"

"How is it that the murderer of Dumbledore was let back into Hogwarts? And as head boy?" she asked smiling evilly. This statement was followed by choruses of agreement and deadly looks at Draco.

Anne just about lost it, she pulled out her wand and went over to Pansy pointing it in her face saying "Don't forget, Parkinson… you have the Dark Mark." Everyone gasped and took a step away from the two girls. Draco was absolutely terrified; he had never seen Anne this way before in his life.

Well, that's it for now! I do have several more chapters written but i want to space them out for reader anticipation, but feel free to try to convince me otherwise!


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own any of it! All that credit goes to JK Rowling! :D

"_Don't forget, Parkinson… you have the Dark Mark." Everyone gasped and took a step away from the two girls. Draco was absolutely terrified; he didn't know what to do._

No one could believe what just came out of Anne' mouth. Pansy stuttered for a moment but before she could regain her composure, the compartment door slammed open. Anne turned just in time to see a curse headed straight for her head and the next minute she was on the ground with a person on top of her. It was Draco. "Stay down." He whispered as he got up off of her pointing his wand at the death eater who was standing in the doorway

"What do you want?" Draco asked menacingly. The death eater didn't answer but simply pointed his wand at Anne. "You can't have her."

The death eater did not take kindly to this statement and shot a curse at Draco. Anne was quicker, however. "CRUCIO!" she screamed. The Death Eater yelled out in pain and collapsed on the floor. Everyone stared at Anne who was still lying on the floor watching the Death Eater.

"Anne… stop it." Draco said as calmly as possible. Anne didn't move. "Anne stop it right now!" he shouted at her. Still, Anne didn't move a muscle. "ANNE!" he screamed. She looked at him and then looked at the Death Eater. She waved her wand and he stopped writhing and screaming in pain. He lay there on the ground panting heavily. Anne got up, went up and pulled the Death Eater's mask off. She gasped and took a step back.

"Who is it, Anne?" Draco asked. She moved away so that he could see. It was Lucius Malfoy; he looked at his son pleadingly.

"Bloody hell." Ginny said in shock.

"What the HELL are YOU doing here?" Draco asked his father.

"Obeying orders." Lucius answered still trying to catch his breath.

"Leave now." Draco said dangerously. "I don't know how the hell you got on the train but I want you to get off it now and don't you ever try to get back on."

"You don't even want to know why I'm here?" Lucius asked slowly starting to stand up, but Anne put her wand at his throat and said "Why don't you tell us then, Lucius."

"She's smart, Draco. I see why you like her." Anne didn't react to this statement; instead she pushed her wand into his neck and said "Why are you here?"

"The Dark Lord wants you dead. He thinks that you're a liability now that you have feelings for the Weasley boy." Anne knew it was pointless to debate the subject so she said "How did he find out?"

"For being the smartest dark witch of your time you don't have too much common sense. You let your guard down when the Weasley boy is around, so the Dark Lord can read you." Lucius said coughing slightly

Anne took her wand away and stepped back. "Leave now. I've heard enough." Lucius got up and left quickly. She turned to Draco, helplessly. Draco turned to everyone else in the compartment and said "STUPEFY." After everyone was out cold, Anne raised her wand and said "OBLIVIATE."

Draco turned to Anne and said "We should be unconscious too. So, we don't to raise suspicion." Anne nodded in agreement. They raised their wands and said in unison "STUPEFY."

Anne awoke to many voices whispering to one another not too far away from her.

"How could this have happened?"

"Why did they only attack the prefects?"

"What did they want?"

She groaned and tried to sit up. Her head swam and she immediately lay back down. "I think one of them is awake." Said Madam Pomfrey.

"How are you feeling?" Professor McGonagall asked Anne coming to her bedside.

"Just a headache… I'll be fine. How are the others?" Anne answered trying to sit up again and this time succeeding.

"They should be fine. You're the first to wake up." Madam Pomfrey said handing her a cup. "Drink this; it should get rid of your headache."

"Thanks." Anne said drinking it.

"Anne… do you remember anything that happened on the train?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No, Professor. I'm sorry but I don't. I guess they used a memory charm on us, because I only remember going to the train station. I don't even remember getting on the train." Anne lied. She hated lying to Professor McGonagall, but she couldn't find out just yet.

Within the next fifteen minutes, everyone else and told the same basic story as Anne. They didn't remember anything that had happened. Some remembered getting on the train and some didn't. Once, everyone had been interrogated, they were sent to the Great Hall for the feast.

The whole hall stared at them as they walked in. Draco and Anne parted ways since they were in different houses. "We'll have to talk later." Draco whispered in her ear as he walked away and she nodded slightly to acknowledge him, and then walked over to the Gryffindor table.

She sat down and was soon attacked with questions by her "caring" house mates. Anne did her best to try and ignore them but it didn't seem to work very well.

"What happened?"… "Was it Death Eaters?" … "What did they want?" … "Are you going to answer us?" …

Anne glared at them and finally said "Look, whoever it was used a memory charm on us, so I don't remember anything and neither does anyone else. Just give it up and let me eat in peace."

They left her alone after that. Ginny and Neville came over to sit with her not too long after. "That was so weird. Why would someone attack the prefects and then just use a memory charm to make us forget?" Ginny said after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know." Anne said thinking. "Maybe they found out something and wanted to make sure that no one knows what it is. It is strange, though. Obviously, a prefect has something that someone else wants pretty badly."

Neville and Ginny agreed, and then went on with their dinner. About ten minutes later, Anne said "I going to go to bed. I'm tired and with all the duties I've got as Head Girl I need to sleep. See you guys later."

"Good Night." Ginny and Neville said in unison.

Please, please, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Dont own any of it!

Anne got up from the Gryffindor table and began to walk out of the Great Hall. When she reached the door she glanced at the Slytherin table looking for Draco. She caught his gaze for a second and then she walked out of the Great Hall and up to the Heads' Dormitory. She sat down on their common room couch and waited for Draco to show up. It didn't take him too long, about five minutes after she sat down he came through the door. Unfortunately, he was followed by his best friend Blaise and the two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco gave her an apologetic look but said nothing.

They all sat down on the chairs and couch, then Blaise said "Ok what really happened on the train today? None of this, I don't remember stuff. Because I know you do, so out with it!"

Anne sighed; Blaise was so annoying at times. "Blaise, you probably shouldn't know, because the more you know the more danger you put yourself in. I will tell you one thing: The Dark Lord wants me dead."

Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle all exchanges puzzled looks and then Crabbe said "Why?"

Before Anne could say anything, Draco spoke up. "We don't know, actually. All we know is that MY father showed up on the train today and tried to kill her. He said that he was following orders."

"You guys should go. I don't want you getting into trouble on my account." Anne said standing and walking over to the door as an example for them. Crabbe and Goyle got up and walked to the door in quite a hurry. Anne knew that they would report to the Dark Lord on her and Draco from now on, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She opened the door for them and they disappeared into the dark corridor. She turned back towards the room to see that Blaise had stood up and was standing in front of her with a wicked grin on his face.

"Blaise, please leave…" she said imploringly. Blaise still didn't move but instead he shook his head laughing slightly and then said "Not going to happen, Potter. I'm not going anywhere, I'm a friend to both of you and I'm not about to let old Voldy kill you." He then grabbed her and kissed her full on the mouth.

When Blaise finally let go he looked at Anne with an evil twinkle in his eye and said "You are a good kisser, too bad we broke up."

Anne laughed and said "well, it doesn't seem to matter because we make out anyways."

"What the hell just happened?" Draco said hotly.

Anne turned to Draco and the reality of what just happen sank in. She then became really red and muttered something incomprehensible as she walked back over to the couch and sat. But Blaise got a smirk on his face and winked at Anne, who stared at him utterly confused. He then came back over and sat back down in his chair.

"You know, Draco. If I didn't know any better I would say that you're jealous."

Draco began to splutter and became slightly flushed, finally he said "Blaise, what the hell is wrong with you? You know she is my best friend. That would never happen. But why did you just kiss her?"

"I was trying to get her to realize that I still care about her and that I am not going to leave especially if the Dark Lord is trying to kill her."

"So, you made out with her to prove that?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Yep!" Blaise said cheerily. "How else was going to prove it too her? Die for her? That wouldn't work cause then I wouldn't be around to help her out."

They all looked back and forth at each other for a minute or two and then everybody burst out laughing. Tears of laughter were rolling down Anne' cheeks as she finally sat back down on the couch next to Draco. He pulled her closed to him and said "This brings back such good memories."

"Like the Christmas party we had at Draco's house last year!" Anne said laughing again.

Blaise and Draco both laughed at this and Draco said "Oh Yeah! That was great! That prank you and Blaise pulled on Pansy was priceless!"

*FLASHBACK*

"Anne! We're going to be late for the Malfoy's Christmas Eve Party if you don't hurry up!" Mrs. Beetle yelled upstairs at her daughter.

"I'm coming!" Anne yelled from her bathroom. She put the finishing touches on her make-up grabbed her purse and ran downstairs to her parents, who were standing next to the fireplace.

"You look beautiful, darling." Her father said when he saw her.

"Thanks, dad. Are we ready?" she said. Her mother handed her some floo powder. Her father went first, then her mother and then Anne.

The Malfoy's house was decorated amazingly, as usual. Garlands hung on everything with blinking lights. The Christmas tree was the most spectacular to Anne every year. This year, even though it had the same color scheme as every other year (green and silver), it was decorated with tiny angels who moved about on the tree.

Draco came up with Blaise to greet the Beetles politely but gave Anne a huge hug. Her parents went off to speak with adults leaving the three teenagers to talk. Blaise wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and kissed her forcefully.

"It's so good to see you." Draco said becoming uncomfortable with them making out in front of him like that. "You look beautiful as always." It was always interesting how every Christmas Eve, no matter what; Draco's tie always matched Anne' dress. This year Anne was wearing a floor length strapless emerald dress with vines and flowers of silver sequins, pearls and diamonds. It also had a slit that came just above her knee with the intricate design of the vines and flowers on either side. Draco's tie was emerald green with the same printed design.

"Thank you, Draco." Anne said with acute politeness, since she knew that he spoke to break them apart. "Why is it that your tie always matches my dress, no matter if I tell you what I am wearing or not?"

Blaise sniggered at this, but Draco threw him a look and then said smiling wickedly "Magic."

Anne shook her head and said "Of course it is; what else would it be? Well, why don't you use that magic and match Pansy for once? She is your girlfriend you know."

"Now where would the fun in that be? I like watching you and Pansy duel every year, it the best entertainment ever! And besides, you always win. So what are you complaining about?" Draco said bantering back.

At that moment, Pansy walked in wearing a shimmering red halter dress, which was extremely short and backless. "Speak of the Devil," Anne said under her breath, then louder. "Blaise, how about we go get some drinks and leave Pansy and Draco to themselves for a bit?"

"Sounds great." He answered and began steering her to the punch table. They got some punch and then decided to go for a walk on the balcony. They walked over to the railing and looked out over the garden. Just like the rest of the house it was decorated beautifully. Lights were floating in the air as well as resting on the trees and bushes.

"It's so beautiful." Anne said leaning up against the railing.

"Not as beautiful as you, though." Blaise said kissing her temple sweetly.

"You have to say that, you're my boyfriend." Anne said elbowing him gently in the ribs.

"Hey! Just because I'm your perfect boyfriend does not mean that I have to compliment you. And that hurt." He said rubbing his side.

Anne laughed and said "I barely touched you, wimp."

Before Blaise could reply, Draco poked his head out the door and said "Hey, you two love birds, it's time for dancing. My parents insist that Anne and I start it since Pansy has two left feet." There was a crash as Draco was grabbed by his collar by Pansy and pulled back inside for his comment. Blaise and Anne looked at each other and grinned. Blaise took her hand in his and then they went inside. When they entered Mrs. Malfoy hurried over to them and said "Anne, will you please start of the customary Christmas Eve waltz with Draco?"

Anne nodded and then followed Mrs. Malfoy out onto the dance floor. "Sonorus." She said once she was in the center of the room. "Time for the first dance of the night. I have asked Anne and Draco to lead. So, if everyone would like to get a partner and let's begin."She nodded to the musicians and they began playing a waltz.

People danced throughout the rest of the night. Draco and Anne danced for a few dances but then quit for some drinks. They were standing at the punch table when Blaise and Pansy came over to them.

"Nice to see you, Pansy." Anne said as politely as possible.

"Let's just get it over with." Pansy said exasperatedly.

"What over with?" Anne asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I am referring to, Beetle." Pansy said drawing her wand.

Anne sighed, she hated dueling Pansy. "Why do you insist on dueling every year? You just set yourself up for ridicule every time. I don't want to duel you. I don't want Draco for myself. I like Blaise for the thousandth time!"

"You Liar!" Pansy yelled. "STUPEFY!"

Anne brushed the spell out of the air with her hand. Everyone stared at Anne. She had just blocked Pansy's spell without a wand. "How? What? Ahhh!" Pansy screamed backing away from Anne.

"Still sure you want to do this?" Anne asked grinning wickedly. Pansy screamed in frustration and began to send curses flying at Anne. But she brushed every single one of them off without any effort or a wand. People were staring dumbstruck at Anne, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"This can't be possible." Draco said dumbstruck as he watched Anne standing there blocking every spell from Pansy without a wand.

"How can this be possible?" Pansy said lowering her wand. "There is no possible way that you can be doing magic without a wand."

"Of course there is." Anne said "Over the summer, I had my wand surgically implanted into my arm. So, I can do magic without a wand now." Everyone gasped at this statement. There was no way that it was possible.

Anne raised her arm at Pansy and everyone took a step back. Pansy took one look at Anne and bolted for the door as fast as her four inch heels would carry her. Anne gave a sideways glance at Blaise who simply burst out laughing. Everyone stared at Blaise who looked like he was going to have a heart attack from laughing too hard.

Finally, Draco asked "What's going on?"

After Blaise was finally able to contain himself, he said "Well… Anne and I thought it would be fun to play a prank on Pansy since she always wants to dual Anne. So, we came up with the idea that I would do nonverbal spells for her and she would pretend to be able to magic without a wand. It turned out better than I imagined!"

He ran over to Anne, picking her up and spinning her in the air. Anne started laughing and said "Blaise! Put me down! You idiot, put me down! You're making me dizzy."

Blaise obediently put her back on the ground pulled her close and kissed her. After a few seconds, Anne pulled away and said "Blaise, no more. People are staring at us."

She took his hand and went over to the table where Draco was still standing arms crossed incredulously. He looked from Blaise to Anne back to Blaise pensively.

Finally he said "Why didn't you let me in on this plan?"

Anne' eyes sparkled and she leaned into Blaise saying "Because the less people that know the better chance of it staying a secret."

"And besides," Blaise said "I wanted to see the look on your face."

*End Flashback*

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Not MINE! All the credit goes to JK Rowling!

* * *

"What do we do now?" Anne asked Blaise and Draco.

"Well," Draco said pensively "I think you need to prove that you are loyal to the Dark Lord somehow. Tell him you're trying to get access to Order information by dating Fred or something like that."

We need to go to the Dark Lord now." Anne said.

"Wait!" Blaise yelled. "You are going to go the guy who wants you dead?"

Anne went over to Blaise and knelt down next to the chair and took his hand in hers saying "It's the only way to prove to him that we are loyal and that I am just using Fred. You have to trust me, alright?"

Blaise sighed and shook his head in defeat. Anne then got up and went back over to Draco. She pulled a necklace from around her neck and handed the chain to Blaise who held it out in front of him.

She took Draco's hand and said "It's a portkey. On three we both grab it." She took a deep breath and then continued. "One… Two… Three!"

They both grabbed the charm on the end of the chain and were gone. They looked around at their new surroundings and realized that they were at headquarters in the basement of the Malfoy's summer home. Draco began to lead the way to the meeting room where the Dark Lord usually was. When they reached the door they knocked, they heard Bellatrix on the other side ask who it was.

"It's Draco." He answered squeezing her hand comfortingly. "I have Raven with me."

The door flung open to reveal a room full of Death Eaters and Voldemort sitting on a chair staring straight at them.

Before anyone could say anything, Anne ran and knelt in front of Voldemort. "My Lord, please let me explain. I would never betray you."

Voldemort smiled wickedly and said "Then why are you with the Weasley boy?" His wand slide under her chin making her lift her head to face him.

"I was playing him, sir. I am a double agent for you. The only way in was to use his heart and it worked much easier than I thought."

"I don't believe you." Voldemort said "Why do I not trust the one person who has been my most faithful servant for all these years? What are you hiding?"

"My Lord," Draco said stepping forward "I have a confession. Raven and I have been seeing each other these past couple of months. We were going to tell you as soon as she got completely into the Order and gained their full trust. That way if it didn't work, no harm would come of it."

Voldemort's face changed emotion immediately. He sat there pensively then motioned for everyone to leave them. He then motioned for them to stand in front of him together. After everyone left, he sat there for a few more seconds then spoke to Draco.

"You seem to have more feelings for her than you are letting on, more than she even knows."

Anne turned to Draco bewildered. He ignored her. Voldemort took this as a sign to continue. "You've loved her ever since you met her basically. The moment you thought that you never have her, you decided to settle with Pansy. She knew that you liked Raven better than her and that's why she resented Raven so much." Anne took a step away from Draco shaking her head, but Voldemort continued. "So, are you telling me the truth or are you just trying to protect the love of your life because she has fallen in love the enemy? Are you just trying to keep her alive even if you can't have her?"

"I am telling the truth." Draco said menacingly. "I would never lie to you, sir. I promise you that Raven and I both like each other very much and it is mutual. She is merely playing the Weasley boy to get into the Order and be a spy. How do you want us to prove it? We will do anything you ask."

Voldemort turned to Anne who was staring that the two of them completely confused and said "What about you, my dear? Is Draco telling the truth? Prove that you feel the same way about him as he does about you."

Anne didn't hesitate; she deliberately walked over to Draco and crashed her lips passionately onto his. Draco responded with the same passion and soon had her up against the nearest wall. He pressed his body against hers and let one of her legs wrap around him. They continued until Voldemort finally told them to stop.

"That is enough." Voldemort said demandingly.

Draco and Anne let go of each other and walked back over in front of him. They stood there holding hands awaiting the verdict.

"Very well" Voldemort said cautiously "I will believe you this time, but I can't promise anything for the next time. So, you better have some very good inside information on the Order or it won't turn out very well for either one of you or your families. Is that understood?"

Both Draco and Anne nodded their heads simultaneously.

"Good," Voldemort continuing "Now let's reiterate some ground rules. If you both are being completely truthful about your relationship, I expect to see you live up to what you are telling me. Crabbe and Goyle will be watching you along with the Zabini boy. No flirting with anyone else, unless it is the Weasley boy and young Malfoy is not around. I want as much information as you can get and I better not hear about anything that could mean you are lying to me. Is everything clear?"

"Yes, sir. It is crystal clear." Draco answered confidently.

"Good. Bellatrix will give you a portkey when you leave that will take you back to the Head's dormitory. Don't forget what I said. Now go."

They bowed as they made their way out of the room to find Bellatrix. Once they found her she gave them each new portkeys that would take them back to Hogwarts and then back to headquarters when needed. They then left and returned to school. Blaise was waiting for them in the Head's dorm still.

"Well… you're not dead." He said when they appeared in the room.

Anne said nothing but simply went to her room and slammed the door shut. Blaise turned to Draco with eyebrows raised.

"Draco, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything…" Blaise gave him a disapproving look. "Ok, I might have lied to Voldemort to protect Anne. And… I might have done it in an unconventional way."

"What did you do to her?" Blaise said exasperatedly.

"Voldemort looked as if he was going to kill her so I lied and said the Anne and I were the secret couple not Fred and Anne. He then made her prove that it was true. She had no choice but to go along with it or die." Draco said ashamedly sitting down on the couch across from Blaise.

"How did she prove it?"

"She kissed me, of course. I feel awful now. Voldemort said he was going to have Crabbe, Goyle and you watching us from now on to make sure that we are telling the truth. I need you to tell him no matter what we do in front of you that we are acting like a couple. If he finds out this is a lie, he'll kill us and our families."

"Of course I will. Never did like Old Voldy that much anyway. I better get going to bed, I'll see you around." Blaise got up and went to the door. "Draco, you really need to stop screwing your love life over."

After Blaise had gone, Draco sat there for a few seconds thinking. He then went to Anne' door and knocked. He heard some shuffling and then the door opened. Anne stood there in her bra and underwear.

"What?" she asked angrily. "What else could you possibly have to tell me? Besides that everyone seems to know that you are apparently in love me and have been forever?! Why in the world would the Dark Lord know this and not me? How could you do this to me?"

"Just let me explain." Draco said trying not to stare at the lack of clothes on Anne.

"I don't want to hear it." Anne said sighing. "Look, thanks to you we now have to be a couple. So, let's call this what it is. A mission. And, the mission is to be a double agent, which calls for role playing. In this case, romantic role play. Don't make it something it's not. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Draco said nothing. Anne took this as a goodnight and shut the door in his face. She went over to her bed and sat on the edge. This was going to be a very long year.

* * *

ok i have a challenge for y'all! list below are three dress options for Anne to wear to the new years eve ball... so vote on which one y'all love most and i'll have her wear it ;)

shop/dresses/viewitem-PD910452

sexy-chiffon-prom-dresses-236

.


	10. Chapter 10

not mine! Always JK Rowling!

* * *

(At Death Eater Headquarters)

"Bellatrix" Voldemort shouted.

"Yes, my lord." She answered as she came through a door to stand in front of him.

"Draco and Raven are lying to me. I want to know why. I would like to speak with Miss Parkinson," he told her thoughtfully.

"I will call her now," Bellatrix left and few minutes later, she reappeared with Pansy close behind her.

"Yes, my lord." Pansy said entering the room and kneeling in front of him.

"I have a job for you." Voldemort said grinning wickedly.

The next few weeks passed peacefully. The school was in shock at first when the announcement of Anne and Draco, but it was soon forgotten. Classes went on as usual, professors assigned boatloads of homework and students got very little sleep. About the beginning of November, the headmistress called a meeting with Draco and Anne.

"I'm glad you could make it." McGonagall said as they sat down. "Now, I am sure you are very curious why I called you in here. Well, I have decided to have a series of parties to keep the school moral up. We will have a ball, a formal dinner, and a quidditch tournament for anyone who would like to make a team. Each event will be coordinated by the prefects with you two being the co-chairmen. I would like the ball on New Year's Eve, the formal dinner on Valentine's Day, and the tournament sometime in March. Any thoughts?"

"What kind of ball would you like on New Year's Eve?" Anne asked.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean dear?" McGonagall said curiously.

"I mean is it formal, masquerade, costume? Stuff like that."

"Oh!" McGonagall said "whatever you want. You and Draco may decide. Just make sure to give me a parchment with the details on it so I can approve it and you will be good to go. Anything else?"

Draco and Anne said there was nothing else and left. Later that evening they sat in their common room discussing the events.

"What kind of ball do you think we should have?" Anne asked as she sat down on the couch with quill and parchment in hand.

"I like the idea of a Masquerade ball. I think it fits the New Year's Eve feel. We could even require that everyone wears their masks until midnight, so that no one knows who the other is. That would be fun." Draco said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. There was an awkward silence as Anne wrote something down and then they just sat there looking at each other expectantly.

"Um…" Anne began "I think it should only last till midnight but it can start at like 7pm or so. And we'll have snacks and drinks for everyone. But everyone should eat dinner before they come, don't you think?"

"Sounds like you have this covered, so I don't think you need my help." Draco said getting up and walking towards his room. "Good night."

"Draco, don't. I am trying to make this work, ok? Please help me with this." Anne said and Draco stopped walking and slowly turned around.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked skeptically.

Anne sighed "Positive. Now, come sit." She said patting the place on the couch next to her. Draco smiled then came over to the couch and sat down.

"Does this mean you've forgiven me yet?" He asked hopefully.

Anne grinned. "Maybe."

"Hey! I asked a yes or no question. So, give me a yes or no answer." Draco said looking hurt. Anne went over and sat on his lap. As she was sitting on his lap, there was a knock on the door. Anne gave Draco a peck on the lips and then got up and ran to the door. She opened it to find Pansy standing there looking extremely worried.

"Anne. I need your help." She said walking in.

"Pansy?" Draco said standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a serious problem." Pansy said sitting down in the chair across from the couch. Anne came and sat down next to Draco and then Pansy continued. "Voldemort doesn't believe your little charade and he wants me to expose it. To tell you the truth, I don't really either." Anne and Draco exchanged looks. "But that is beside the point. The Dark Lord asked me to prove that you're lying. He asked me to make Draco cheat on you, Anne. If you truly love Draco like you say you'll take him back and forgive him. But if you just let him go then you'll let him go without a fight."

Anne stood up and went over to Pansy. She stuck her face close to Pansy's and said "How do we know this isn't your plan?"

Pansy sighed and stood up to face Anne. "Look, I probably haven't been the nicest person over the years, but that doesn't mean I don't have a heart."

"But you still don't believe that we are telling the truth? So, again, why are you doing this?" Draco asked now standing as well.

Pansy sighed "I guess when you dumped me I realized that I'm a real bitch and that one day I would probably end with zero friends. I then decided that I would rather be ugly with a lot of friends who care about me than have no friends and be the most beautiful successful woman in the world. And for the record, the only reason I came to you guess was to warn you about the Dark Lord's plan. I will still carry it out and you can decide how to react. I got to go." She went to the door and opened it. "Besides, you guys make a cute couple even if I hate to admit that." Then she was gone.

After she left Anne and Draco stared at each other for a while, and then Draco said "So… what are we going to do?"

Anne smirked evilly and said "Oh, I have the perfect idea. Just leave everything to me. But one thing, when she comes on to you, don't completely resist. Just be really wary of her. Got it?" Draco nodded wondering what in the world she could have planned.

* * *

Your reviews are loved!


	11. Chapter 11

all belongs to J.K. :)

* * *

The next few weeks went by fast and soon it was the holidays. Anne and Draco had opted to stay at school until after the ball so that they could prepare for it. They spent most of the time setting up with the house elves, but they still found time to hang out and enjoy the holidays. Oddly enough Pansy hadn't made her move on Draco yet. She had flirted with him a little but nothing that any other girl didn't do to Draco. It was very strange and confusing to Anne, but she still knew what she needed to do.

(Death Eater Head Quarters)

"Miss Parkinson." Voldemort said exasperatedly. "Why haven't you completed your assignment?"

"I have a plan, sir. I am waiting for the ball and know exactly what it'll take to make Anne tick. I am going to….

(Hogwarts)

Christmas Day arrived with all its pomp and circumstance as well as its many presents. Anne woke up early and came bounding into Anne' room yelling "Get up! It's Christmas!"

Draco groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. "Go away Anne!" he shouted from under the pillow. "I know what bloody day it is!" oomph! Suddenly he felt a large weight suddenly on top of him. It was, of course, Anne landing on top of him. "I can't breathe!" he managed to gasp out from under her and the pillow. She conceded and slid off of him so he could sit up. He looked at angrily, but before he could say anything she spoke.

"Don't get all high and might with me, Draco Lucius Malfoy. It's Christmas Day and there are presents to be opened. So, get up!" She then proceeded to push him off the bed and he landed on the floor with a thud.

"OW!" he shouted from the floor picking himself up. "What was that for?"

"You weren't moving fast enough." She answered shrugging and then leaving the room. He soon followed knowing that she would be back if he didn't hurry. They decided to save the ones from each other till last and then opened all the rest of the presents. Anne received a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a few things from her parents, and a few candies from Ginny. As she opened her last present, there was a knock at the window. Anne and Draco looked and found an owl hovering outside the window carrying a small wrapped box in its talons.

Anne went over to the window and opened it. The owl immediately flew in and she recognized it as Fred's. It landed on the table and let go of the box. Draco sat on the floor watching Anne skeptically. Finally, she walked over to the table and picked up the box. There was a small note attached.

_My love,_

_ I know this is dangerous but I couldn't wait any longer. I hope you like it. It belonged to my grandmother. _

_Yours Truly, _

_ Fred_

"Anne," Draco voice startled her and looked over at him. "Open it."

She picked up the box slowly and began to take the paper off. The box was wooden with tiny intricate details of doves and hearts.

"Draco look!" she said excitedly holding the box out to him. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

Draco peered at it incredulously, but nodded in agreement. Anne turned back to the box and took a deep breath. Then she opened the lid. Inside was the most beautiful emerald and diamond ring she had ever seen. She looked closer at it to see if it was really there and noticed a paper taped to the lid. She pulled it out and unfolded it carefully. It only had four words: Will you marry me? That's when everything went black.

Anne work up to Draco shaking her violently and shouting "Anne! Can you hear me?! ANNE!"

Her eyes flew open and she stared at him. "what just happened?"

"You tell me," he said worriedly "you opened the box and then just collapsed."

"I think I fainted from shock."

"what are you talking about?"

"He asked me to marry him, Draco."

Draco didn't answer, but he tensed up at her words. Then, he got up and took a step away.

"What's wrong?" Anne asked sitting up confused.

"Nothing. You should say yes." Draco said walking away.

"Draco, don't be like this." She said slowly getting up and following him.

"I'm not being anything, Anne." He said turning to face her irritatedly. "Why should anything be wrong? I'm happy for you. I know you both love each other." Anne could see tiny tears appearing in his eyes. "I have to go do homework. I'll see you at the meeting tonight." Before she could answer, he walked into his room and slammed the door. Anne stood there staring, not completely understanding what just happened. Eventually, she turned back to the window where the box and note lay on the floor. _What do I do now?_

* * *

Sorry its short, but its leading into longer ones promise! keep reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: not even remotely close to JK Rowling, she is a genius

Draco sank to the floor as tears streamed down his face. _I lost her the day I met her_. He thought sadly. _I never even had a chance_.

Draco jumped as someone pounded on the door. "GO AWAY!" he shouted at the person.

"I'm not going anywhere." Came Blaise's voice from the other side of the door. "Anne told me you were being weird, so I'm not leaving till you let me in."

Draco sighed, wiped his face off quickly, and opened the door. Blaise bounded in and sat himself down on Draco's bed. They stared at one another for a few minutes, then Blaise spoke brightly.

"You're going to have to tell her how you feel." He said matter of factly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco answered starting to change out of his pajamas.

"Put your clothes back on, man!" Blaise said covering his eyes sarcastically.

"Shut up, Blaise. You're the one who insisted on coming in, so it's your own fault." Draco mumbled irritably, while shoving on pants and a t-shirt.

"Man! You are ridiculous." Blaise said shaking his head. "You've been in love with this girl for as long as you've known her. You dated another girl because you thought you couldn't have her. Now, you're "dating" her, what better time?!"

Draco walked over to the window and sighed. "Fred asked her to marry him, Blaise. She's gone forever. I have to move on with my life."

Blaise sat there in shock. Anne hadn't mentioned this part when she called him to talk to Draco and he was pretty sure she didn't know that she had just killed her best friend. "I'm sorry, Draco. I know there's nothing I can do, but don't completely give up. She could still change her mind."

"You didn't see her face. She would never consider me, she loves him too much." Draco felt tears coming back to his eyes. He tried to blink them away. "Please go Blaise."

Blaise hung his head in defeat, but he left. As soon the door closed, Draco let the tears stream down his face again. _I have nothing left to do but keep her safe._

Blaise shut the door behind him and shook his head sadly. "How did it go?" Anne asked quietly from the couch.

He looked up at her and his eyes flashed with anger for a moment. Anne saw it and was immediately frightened. This was the man she had dated for 3 years, she knew she was about to get it. However, as fast as it appeared, it disappeared again.

He sighed and came to sit next Anne on the couch. "He told me about what Fred sent you."

Anne didn't answer, so Blaise continued. "I don't know what you are thinking about doing or what you know about Draco and his actions at this point, but I am going to say this. We dated for 3 years and we've known each other pretty much our whole lives, there isn't much I don't know about you, which is why it's a miracle we're still friends, which is also beside the point." Anne laughed at him. "What I am trying to say is, I don't see the Fred thing. I can see what is attractive about him, but you live a dangerous life and may live one you're whole life. Is that something you can drag Fred into? Can you drag your children into it? You can love Fred all day long, but is it the best thing for the both of you?"

Anne sat there with tears in her eyes. "I have to say no, at least till this is over, if it ever ends, don't I?"

Blaise didn't say anything, but she could see it in his eyes. If she truly loved Fred and wanted to keep him safe, she would have to shove him away completely and irreversibly.

Tears started falling down her cheeks. Blaise wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder. After a few minutes, she sat up and simply walked into her room. Blaise sighed and leaned backed on the couch exhaustedly. He then took a survey of the room. Wrapping paper was still everywhere on the floor but two presents remained under the tree, in pristine condition. Blaise rose and went over to them. He shook his head sadly when he realized that they were the presents from Draco and Anne to each other. He picked them up and walked over to Anne's door.

Anne sat on her window seat staring out at the forbidden forest, clutching the ring from Fred. On the back of the note, he had written:

_Meet me in the forbidden forest as soon as you can with your answer. I'll be waiting. _

She didn't move when she heard the knock on her door, or when Blaise stuck his head in. He walked over to her, put the present next her on the window seat and left without a word. When her door closed again, she looked down at the box. It had written on it:

_To Anne, _

_I am the luckiest man in the world to have you as my best friend. _

_Love, Draco._

She shook her head dejectedly. She wanted to throw it out the window, she was so conflicted right now. But she didn't, instead she carefully opened it. When she saw what was inside, she gasped and almost dropped it. It was a photograph. It had her mom, dad, Harry, swaddled in blue, and a little girl, wrapped in pink. She turned it over to find an inscription that read:

_ The birth of our wonderful Harry and Anne. Though we lost Anne, we will always keep her in our hearts as long as we live. J&L_

The picture was the only one of her with her family! Anne immediately burst into tears. _My best friend is in love with me and I don't feel the same way._

Blaise took a deep breath as he knocked on Draco's door. No one answered, so he tried the handle. It was unlocked. He went in to find the room empty and the window open. _Draco must have gone for a ride on his broom. _He thought. He put the present on the bed side table and went back down to Slytherin to try to enjoy his Christmas.

Thank you for reading! I promise to try to update a bit more often!


End file.
